A Royal Family
by Stephano1294
Summary: Set in a medieval world, Quirks are changed to mimic their magical traits, but this one-shot focuses solely on our lovely duo of Izuku and Momo and two days of activities.


Izuku and Momo are staring down from their balcony, enjoying the festivities for the annual Royalty day, where the royal family is celebrated and many people are allowed the day off for the festivities. Izuku is reminiscing about the time before he met his now wife and queen, Momo.

Izuku had an unfortunate childhood. He was born with forest green hair, green eyes, and some freckles that lined his cheeks. People were confused about why he had such a weird hair colour. His mother constantly dyed her hair green, because she loves forests and nature and wanted to display her love for the forest with her hair colour.

However, because Izuku naturally had green hair, he was often bullied and belittled no matter what he did. People would often insult him by calling him a fake child, a kid made from combining magics. Those kids often didn't live long and would rarely do anything worthy of being mentioned.

Izuku's biggest bully was one Katsuki Bakugou. Katsuki would spend all of his time training as he dreamed of being the head guard. He was one of the most intelligent kids in their kingdom, so he was rarely truly challenged and had built up quite a crowd of friends/lackeys depending on how you looked at it.

Izuku was the second smartest child in their area of the kingdom, behind Katsuki of course. Izuku was often called weak, and nobody took his intellect seriously as everyone assumed it would just be temporary until the other kids caught up and surpassed him. Everything changed when he reached 4 years old, as that was the age at which people started showing signs of any magic they possess.

Katsuki had felt his magic first out of everyone in the class, and he was first able to use it when he channelled it into a stick and slapped the stick on Izuku's desk like he does occasionally, it was at this moment that the stick exploded a hole into Izuku's desk, gaining literally everyone's attention.

As everyone stared in shock at Katsuki, Izuku felt his magic start to manifest which made him ecstatic, as Izuku's dream was to be a sorcerer, maybe figure out how to increase the lifespan of the average person. Izuku didn't care, he just wanted to be a sorcerer who helped the kingdom positively. Izuku was incapable of drawing his magic for a long time, which lead to people doubting him actually having magic. That changed when he turned 9 years old.

Izuku was getting slapped by small explosions, when he grabbed a stick and just pointed it at Katsuki in his anger hoping it would do something. That was when he felt the stick snap and he heard an impact in the distance. Izuku opened his eyes and saw Katsuki lying on the ground and looking up at him in shock. Katsuki quickly got up and ran to Izuku.

"Do that again you bastard." Katsuki asked in a rare tone of... excitement? Izuku couldn't tell but tried it again with a reinforcement to withstand high power magic attacks.

Izuku mimics the same feelings and posture, but nothing happens which confuses the hell out of the two of them, because there was no way Izuku doesn't have magic with how far and hard Katsuki was launched, but no matter what they tried, it simply never happened again. The next day Katsuki informed everyone that Izuku actually was telling the truth about his magic, and Katsuki puts in efforts to try and fix the damage he caused to their friendship.

Izuku is standing in a field with his new friend Ochako Uraraka practicing improving their magical capabilities. Ochako has an incredible grasp on levitation techniques and magic surrounding that, however Izuku himself has a major issue. He struggles to properly activate his magic, it's either an enhancer or a blast of wind that he can't control, everytime he tries it just either doesn't trigger at all or just causes immense harm on those he used it on, so he decided to keep his testing to himself only.

Of course, Izuku is incredibly intelligent. He has helped several other mages, wizards, and sorcerers alike. Hell, his intelligence and capabilities to help others brought their kingdom's head mage Toshinori Yagi to meet with him to discuss why he was still a novice. It was during one of these meetings that he saw _her_, sleek ebony hair that went to just below her shoulders, dark eyes that reminded him of the voids he studied that drew magic and life into them, a mature physique and a look of interest was on her gorgeous, beautiful, and perfect face.

All in all, Izuku knew what love at first sight felt like and he was now a massive believer, he thought he knew what love felt like when he was around Ochako, it paled in strength compared to the raw feelings he was getting from just eye contact. Of course Momo thought she was hidden from his view so she had no idea he was staring back at her. Toshinori, however, noticed it immediately and decided to just observe, to see how this would go once they realized the talking stopped. After a few minutes he got bored and cleared his throat as he noticed neither were going to break out of their trance on their own.

Once Yagi cleared his throat Momo quickly ducked away and speed walked back to her room with a gigantic blush covering her face at being caught staring at someone for so long. Meanwhile Izuku had no such luck with Yagi right there and him being scheduled to be there for another hour of theory and training.

"So, you seem quite taken with Young Yaoyorozu's beauty. You're not the only one who gets taken in by her beauty." Toshinori said with a huge grin on his face, glad that there might be a successor to the throne quicker than they all anticipated with how uninterested Young Yaoyorozu was towards every prince brought before her, as well as the odd princess to see if she swung that way, yet everyone got less than positive reactions from her.

"Wait, Yaoyorozu… where have I heard that name before…" Izuku mumbled breaking out of his embarrassed fluster due to his brain being needed, as he thought over solutions. Toshinori decided to help him out.

"She is a princess, next in line for the throne, once she finds a person who she will marry, she will take over the throne." '_Might I add, it seems he might be the one to replace good ol' Taki.' _Yagi informed him with a bit of fondness in his tone, after the reveal that she was a princess Izuku promptly fainted, his head falling onto the table, however Yagi didn't notice until after he finished his thoughts.

"Uhhhhh, kid? You alive?" Yagi proceeded to try everything that usually works to wake him up, none of them worked on Young Midoriya, so he grabbed his staff and channelled a 2% blast of wind hoping it would awaken his student. Fortunately it did, and Yagi was grateful for that as he had hoped he hadn't accidentally killed him with the reveal.

"What happened?"

"I mentioned Young Yaoyorozu being a princess and you promptly passed out from that reveal."

"_Oh god, I stared at the princess, I stared at the princess, I have no idea how I will apologize for my rude behaviour. Please gods lend me your strength and I ask for the princess's forgiveness." _Izuku rapidly mumbled, sweating a bit of a storm at the realization that he had just stared at the princess, literally stopping all he was doing before hand.

It was a month later when they finally saw each other again, and once Izuku saw no one else was around, he decided to rip the bandaid off.

"Hey!" he called out, which got Momo's attention. She turned around and saw the face that had been occupying her thoughts more than she would care to admit, immediately starting to blush lightly, which Izuku never noticed.

"Hello, sir. What is it you want?" Momo questioned as she had been taught her whole life to politely request.

"I-I wanted to apologize for my actions last month, they were terribly rude and I ask for your forgiveness towards my actions." He confessed with a bit of hesitation at the start of his statement, which shocked Momo a lot, because as far as she was concerned, they only saw each other once, and he didn't do anything rude to her then.

"I'm terribly sorry but I don't recall you doing anything rude, would you mind informing me so I can properly answer your request for forgiveness?" Izuku hesitated while he battled with himself over whether to tell her or not.

"I only stared at you and didn't introduce myself or break off staring until Yagi broke my trance. Please forgive my rudeness!"

Momo was stunned at this reveal, because she had thought it was a one-sided staring while he was lost in thought, because she had heard stories of the green haired novice who while he had intelligence in spades, was unable to properly use his magic. He had been taught by dozens of different mages, sorcerers, sorceresses, and not one had been able to help him, but he did give them a different application of their own magics. And because of his intelligence he often got lost in thought. Momo decided she wanted to get to know him better.

"I have heard plenty of rumors on how you are unable to properly use your magic, and I wish to see if I can help you gain some control of that magic."

"I mean, sure when's the next available time you would be willing to help me?" Izuku asked.

"How does tomorrow at noon sound?" The princess questioned, with a hint of eagerness.

"Yeah, sure! Sounds good, where do you want to meet up?"

"I would say meet at the forest north of the castle, I shall bring a few guards to watch over and ensure we are safe should we be attacked, after all I am the only princess." Both Momo and Izuku shook hands in agreement. Neither realized that they would get along so well with the other.

Izuku was snapped out of his memories by his wife shaking his arm as she noticed he was zoned out.

"Hey Zu, what were you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, not much just remembering our first two encounters, I still can't believe I ended up becoming royalty."

"Even though you're the king? I really hate how much abuse you suffered because of your gorgeous and handsome hair. I bet they were just jealous of your looks."

"Well, I am trying to get better, and your complements are greatly appreciated. I just struggle to grasp my luck to have met you. If I hadn't met you, odds are I probably would have lived a poor life and married my best friend Ochako. After all, it seems like my magic just never wanted to be controlled in the first place."

"So you wanna walk and enjoy the festival or do you wanna sit and admire it, because my father and mother have done a mix of the two before in their time."

"Well, it would be rude to not enjoy the first festival thrown in our honour, so let's go and enjoy the festivities. Shall we?" Izuku said as he bowed and offered his hand for Momo to take.

The duo wandered from stall to stall, buying snacks and drinks to enjoy while they did so, giving a generous tip to each stall for working on this day that they could have taken off. Izuku then sees his best friend Ochako sitting down smiling and chatting with some children alongside her female best friend Tsuyu, both talking about some of the times they had spent with him and then eventually Momo as well. Izuku decided to walk up and join them.

"Hey Ochako! Tsuyu! Having fun chatting with the young?" Izuku shouted to get their attention, as well as that of the children. The kids were the only ones who gave the proper greeting to their king and queen.

"Izuku! I'm happy you are here, these kids didn't believe Tsu and I that we are really good friends of yours!"

"It was annoying every time they interrupted our stories questioning our truthfulness. Also hi Momo." Tsuyu said as she waved at Izuku's wife, the queen.

"Why aren't you guys bowing? It's rude is it not?" One of the older kids listening to their stories questioned, referring to Tsuyu and Ochako.

"Because they both have constantly told us not to, and that they would fine us if we kept bowing to them each time we met."

"Really?" The kids all asked, shocked at that information.

"Yep! We see each other on a weekly basis, so having to formally bow to each other gets insanely tedious, plus I am not really a royal descendant, Momo is, and we never really greeted each other formally."

"How are you king if you haven't been a prince?" The oldest one, who looked to be just younger than a teenager, questioned.

"Simple. My magic is all kinds of wonky, so I actually got the old head mage's attention and he tried to help me fix it, during one of the sessions, we held it in his office in the castle.." Izuku reminisced.

"And I was wandering around bored because my parents had tried out another prince and he wasn't putting much effort into anything, hell it seemed like he didn't want to be there, he left because he wasn't all that interested in me, giving me an hour to myself. I decided to have a wander around and as I neared the head mage's office I heard talking, so I was curious and I peeked in and saw him sitting there with the head mage…"

"They were both so busy with staring at each other, that neither noticed I had stopped talking, and that they were staring at each other. Honestly, it was very impressive." A frail voice said with humour, all eyes turned and saw a thin old man, who Izuku glared at..

"Hello Toshinori. I see you decided to ditch my mother to tease me and Momo again. I could make a new law that makes it so we can't be teased and throw you in jail. I already have a minor dislike for you marrying my mother, but if you want to live with my mom then you gotta smarten up. Oh wait, you already are quite lacking in that department." Izuku threatened his technical step dad.

"Wait what?!" The children exclaimed shocked at that reveal and threat.

"Alright fine." Toshinori grumbled annoyed that Izuku was threatening him, but also knowing that Izuku was all talk, he was far too nice to do it. "Well, I shall be going, just wanted to pop in when I saw you four standing there chatting."

"Bye Toshinori!" Momo, Tsuyu, and Ochako all said as he walked away. Izuku decided they had more places to go, grabbed Momo's hand and started to walk away in a different direction.

"Alright, don't want to spend too long in one place, I enjoyed spending time with you guys!" Izuku said as he waved goodbye, with his wife following suit.

The king and queen went to some game stalls, retold a story from before they got together. All in all, they both would say they had a ton of fun and helped so many people with their donations. And now it was time for them to witness the fire blasts to signify the end of the festivities.

Izuku and Momo both leaned against each other on the balcony outside their room, as they watched various mages all huddle up and organize who shoots what spells, as well as their timing and location. The first one up was Izuku's friend Katsuki Bakugou, he stood in the middle and pointed his staff up to the sky, launching a few timed explosions into it to draw everyone's attention as he has done the last couple of years.

The first explosion blew up a bright yellow, the next one orange, the one after that orange and red, and his final timed one was a bright red. Then another person joined him and they both fired a shot into the sky. One of them was Katsuki's bright red explosion, the other one shocked Izuku, it was a dark green flame.

"Those are signifying us as the new rulers and celebrating our first Royalty day, your favourite colour is red, like Katsuki's one, mine is green, like that other blast." Izuku whispered as he held the love of his life tightly.

Both Momo and Izuku thoroughly enjoyed the light show and right at the finale, they engaged in a deep kiss, pouring their love in it for each other. Then they proceeded to head to bed, as the day after festivities like this is always taxing on the rulers because they generally lack energy from enjoying the festivities too much the next day.

The next morning…

"Alright, so Katsuki, did you ensure that there weren't too many drunk guards last night?" Izuku questioned the Head Guard, as he left him in charge of making sure there weren't too many hungover guards.

"Only 15 guards I allowed to drink, all the ones not allowed to drink have reported in and are following their planned routes. I still can't believe your shitty ass became king, if you had told me back when we were kids that you'd become the next king I would've laughed my head off."

After they both shared a short chuckle, Katsuki gained a serious stare. "So when you guys planning on starting a damn family? I want to ensure there is a heir to the throne incase something were to happen to ya." Izuku scratched his head thinking.

"Well, I am waiting for her to be ready, before we do."

"Does she know that?" Katsuki asked to make sure he was right with his assumption.

"Nah, I have given several hints that its on her for when we plan to start one, but as far as I know there's still a while until we do start one. If she hasn't come to me by the end of the year, I will then ask her myself. After all, we're only 20 years old, still got quite some time until we start getting too old to be rulers." Izuku replied simply as he stared out the window.

"Alright fine, I can accept that. I will just say this, you are missing out on quite the amount of fun by not doing the deeds as some people call it. I also can't believe you two didn't fuck on your honeymoon. Like you guys have been married for a year and are still virgins. Shit blows my mind." Katsuki exclaimed annoyed with the two of them, Izuku just shrugged.

"Being king and queen has a ton or burdens, I haven't wanted to pressure her into doing it. Everytime we get close she just gets incredibly embarrassed and we end up just kissing, then going to sleep." Izuku explained not really caring about Katsuki's opinion to him still being a virgin.

"Yeah well, I got duties to attend to, just like I assume you do. It was fun talking to you Izuku, see ya later." Katsuki said as he walked out of the room.

"Momo, girl, you gotta get your man." Momo's enthusiastic friend and servant, Mina stated when she saw how Momo was walking perfectly fine, which meant they both were still virgins.

"Yeah, seriously Midomo, you two are married for fucks sake, and yet you haven't fucked each other, how are you two still like that?" Momo's best friend Kyoka shouted, annoyed at Momo and Izuku for not getting it done.

"How do you guys know we haven't done it? Have you been spying on us?" Momo questioned, never understanding how they knew they haven't done it, however what she wasn't expecting was for both to burst out laughing.

"Momo, we know because you haven't walked funny at all, plus we know you would be so much more relaxed the day after the deed." Kyoka said casually, knowing that she is always slightly tense.

"What do you mean by walking funny?" Momo questioned innocently unaware of the reasoning.

"Your first time will hurt, and the soreness usually persists for about a day or so. Which always has girls walking weirdly as they either walk proudly, try to hide the soreness, or whatever." Mina replied simply.

"Huh, never knew that was an actual thing." Momo muttered, surprised that was an actual true thing and not just an old wives tale.

"Oh yeah. I wonder which of us is going to be the first to have kids, is it going to be me, Kyo, or Momo. I hate that Yaomomo isn't as fitting of a name." Mina said.

"I bet it will be you Mina, after all, you are the most sexually active out of the 3 of us with your partner. Only a matter of time before you end up expecting, besides I am not that frequently available so the odds of me having kids any time soon is slim, Midomo is the only one your really competing against." Kyoka pointed out.

"I guess that's true, anyways I want to ask is there enough people working to do today's duties?" Momo asked towards Mina, referring to the castle servants and retainers.

"Oh yeah, everyone knows to play it smart, everything is always planned ahead of time. At least you have the habit of checking, I assume Izuku is doing the same?"

"Yep, he is ensuring there's enough guards and mages for keeping the castle safe."

"I know what you're about to ask, yes we didn't drink last night, but we will tonight after our performances."

"Excellent! I love how smoothly today is going!" Momo exclaimed with the brightest smile and infectious positivity.

"Alright we'll leave you to your duties alongside Izuku. It was nice catching up!" Kyoka said as she walked away to go and practice with her bandmates.

"I am always nearby if ya need me!" Mina said as she walked into the break room.

"Kids? Hmmm…" Momo said as she put some thought into their previous conversation's topic.

(If you want to read the Smut section, Find this story on Ao3, same Username and story name)

The morning after...

Momo awoke feeling incredibly sore, she definitely regretted going so hard with the sex, but it was so worth the pain if she could feel anywhere near as much relief as she did during and after it. Momo knew she would be incapable of doing much of anything at least today alone, add onto the fact on how sometime soon she should see one of their nurses to check whether they were successful with their goal or whether or not they would need to do it again.

Momo realized that she needed to use the restroom really badly, so with practiced ease she sat up and instantly felt incredible soreness, so much pain that she let out a hiss, which awoke her lover. Izuku slowly stirred, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and tiredly looked around the room, before noticing Momo's face scrunched up in clear discomfort and pain.

"What's wrong babe?" Izuku said with a heavily groggy voice.

"I need…" When Momo tried to speak it sounded incredibly raspy and hurt her throat a lot, he realized that she hurt her voice from how much moaning she did during their 'activities' last night. Her voice wasn't going to be something to be able to rely on, so she decided to keep to gestures until her voice healed.

"You need…?" Izuku saw her point to the bathroom, and connected a couple of dots. "You need me to carry you there?" When Momo nodded, he proceeded to grab her bridal style and carried her into the bathroom and stopped in front of the sink, assuming that's what she needed. When she pointed to the toilet instead, he realized why she needed him to carry her to the restroom. "Oh ok, knock on the sink when you are finished and I can help you get out of the bathroom, I will ensure we have a meal awaiting your return." Izuku sat her on the toilet and closed the door.

After Momo finished all her business in the bathroom she knocked on the sink and the door opened a minute later with Izuku walking in and picking her up immediately after. "So do you want to get the test done today or tomorrow? I am fine with either option and do you want them brought up because I can fetch them in a bit once we finish eating if that's ok with you."

Momo nodded along showing she was fine with them being brought up, of course when Izuku left the room to retrieve the doctor, he ran into 5 people, none of which he exactly wanted to see but couldn't avoid.

"You owe me Izuku." The head guard Katsuki shouted at him, confusing all 5 people around him.

"Huh? Since when do I owe you?" Izuku questioned confused.

"Get this you idiot. Maybe next time you plan on fucking your wife, keep your voices down, I heard it from my office! And let me tell you, I decided to be nice to you and stand guard ensuring no one could interrupt it." Katsuki stated with the smuggest grin he had ever seen on his face.

"Midomo finally decided to get laid did she?" Kyoka commented teasingly, knowing she will have so much more material to use, unfortunately Tsuyu was present and connected the dots on what he was aiming to do.

"She wanted to have children and you were going to grab the doctor who can use his magic to identify if there was a successful pregnancy weren't you?" She so bluntly said, causing three of the four others present to snap their attention to Izuku, who started sweating a bit.

"Well, it seems that cat is out of its metaphorical bag, yes I am getting them, if word gets out I will use my power to get you guys fined and or jail time, as this brings unwanted danger to her and the possible offspring as well."

"Wait, where is Momo?" Ochako asked confused because she thought women were the ones meant to retrieve the doctor for those matters, but her question brought Mina a grin that rivalled Katsuki's in promising mischief.

"You sly beast you~" Mina said as she realized that the small bit she heard wasn't all they did,

"Huh?" Ochako asked even more confused.

"'Chako, Mina is implying that Izuku went overboard on her and she isn't capable of moving that well." That earned a snort from Katsuki.

"It's worse than not moving that well, try being incapable." That earned a shocked stare from everyone present except Katsuki and an embarrassed expression from Izuku.

"Holy hell dude? Did you not know it was her first time?" Kyoka exclaimed shocked that her best friend was rendered unable to really move.

"I want to know Katsuki, how long did it last?" Tsuyu said extremely intrigued, but still saying things in her monotone voice.

"Bastard fucked her for at least half an hour, maybe longer. I lost track of time, all I know is that it got significantly quieter at the halfway mark, but I honestly want to get back to my duties as I have held his majesty up for too long anyways." All of the group agreed and departed, leaving Izuku to go get the doctor…

9 months later…

Izuku was sitting outside the room where his wife was giving birth to twins, which had been quite the shock when it was revealed. Of course their gender was unknown until they birth because the doctor can only detect life forces, and that is how they figure out whether a pregnancy is going to happen or not, as both the egg and the sperm don't count as life forces, they only count when combined.

The door opening drew him out of his thoughts. "Your Majesty, she has finished delivering them, you may enter now." The head doctor said as he stepped aside.

Izuku got up and slowly walked into the room, the second he laid his eyes on the two bundles of joy that are his children, he immediately started crying immense tears of joy and happiness. Izuku slowly took a single step at a time until he was next to the love of his life and the two kids.

"What genders are they?"

"A boy and a girl." The doctor said from behind, of which the only acknowledgement he got was a simple nod.

"Alright which one do you wanna name babe?" Izuku asked as he looked directly into her eyes.

"I was thinking for the boy, we could call him Satoshi?" Momo quietly replied, clearly not wanting to wake them up, he loved their son's name and nodded his head.

"Then for her, let's call her Kiroshika." Izuku whispered back as well as he picked up the two children and kissed them on their foreheads.

The boy had a small patch of black hair on his head, plus he has minor freckles on his face, plus he had bright green eyes. The girl had signs of green hair on her head, which made Izuku happy, as one of the twins had his hair colour, the girl was obviously going to have her mother's unique eyes. Izuku smiled at the babies and brought them out to show their kingdom their new prince and princess...


End file.
